


sweet peach

by gravitys (city135)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city135/pseuds/gravitys
Summary: A rare moment; away from cameras, away from the other members, and no schedules for hours."I want to try something new," Jeonghan says.





	sweet peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/gifts).



> something super fast and short bc i challenged myself to write abt rimming as quickly as i could for absolutely no reason
> 
> i could not, for the life of me, think of a title so im sorry about what i ended up going with
> 
> this takes place in some undetermined time in the near future

When Jeonghan pulls away from Seokmin’s mouth, there’s a flash determination in his eyes. “I want to try something new,” he says. His lips are red and kiss-swollen and his hair is already a tousled mess. It’s getting longer again, brushing against his jaw. Seokmin reaches up and tucks a strand behind Jeonghan’s ear, then cups his cheek.

Trying out new things isn’t exactly easy when you live with a bunch of other guys and managers who aren’t supposed to know you’re half-fooling-around, half-dating.

It isn’t easy either when the two of them are usually too tired to do more than jerk each other off while making out. They have only had sex twice, since starting whatever this was, and ended up getting chewed out by the manager for being late to schedules the first time they did it.

But _today_ …

Today is different. Today they’re sharing a hotel room (and as usual, they’ve pushed their beds together) and the company had accidentally booked an extra day, giving them more precious free time in a foreign country than any of them have had in a long, long time. Seokmin grins wide. “Okay. Yeah -- okay. Let’s do it.”

He doesn’t even bother questioning what _exactly_ they’re going to do. And something inside him leaps in panic at how much he actually trusts Jeonghan, wonders if it’s weird that he does, if there’s something developed beyond his obvious attachment and fondness and attraction -- something he’d never be able to really act on. But he pushes the feeling away when Jeonghan smiles sweetly and leans down for another kiss.

“Turn around, lay on your belly,” Jeonghan whispers against his lips. And Seokmin shifts easily, his smile broadening when Jeonghan kisses his bare shoulder and lingers, letting Seokmin take in the scent of the hotel soap and shampoo he used thirty minutes ago (Seokmin used the same ones, but somehow Jeonghan smells better).

They’re both naked, except for boxers, and Seokmin doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the thrill of skin against skin. He shivers, just a little, when Jeonghan traces the line from his armpit to his hip with his fingers. Bites his lower lip when Jeonghan drags his lips across Seokmin’s skin and peppers soft kisses across his back and neck.

Jeonghan is just so _gentle_. He almost always is, even when they’re rushed and too eager, but this is bordering on a tenderness Seokmin’s never received before. He sighs softly, breath hitching when Jeonghan licks a line down the middle of his spine.

“You’re so beautiful, Seokmin,” Jeonghan murmurs, and Seokmin flushes bright red. Lets out a soft whine, because it feels like the words have gone and wrapped themselves around his dick. He squirms a little, rubbing against the mattress, because he’s so hard already and hasn’t even been properly touched yet -- then stills when Jeonghan’s hands settle on his hips.

Centimeter by centimeter, because Jeonghan loves to tease when he can, Seokmin’s boxers are pulled down. Jeonghan makes a noise in the back of his throat when the band clings to the swell of Seokmin’s ass. And maybe it’s instinct, a knee-jerk reaction, when Seokmin grins back at Jeonghan and wiggles a little -- trying to be enticing.

Either way, it works and Seokmin gets what he wants. Jeonghan practically rips his boxers away, fumbling a little when they reach Seokmin’s ankles. And Seokmin waits: For Jeonghan to magically procure lube out of thin air, to spread him and carefully work him open.

What happens instead: Jeonghan leans in and kisses the base of his spine, then licks a slow line between Seokmin’s cheeks.

“Hyung?” Seokmin nearly squeaks, and the back of his neck burns. He knows what’s going on, in concept. He’s heard about it -- he’s best friends with Soonyoung, after all.

“Is this okay?” Jeonghan pulls up, concern laced in his voice. “We can do something else if you want, baby.”

Seokmin nods, face heating up impossibly at _baby_ , at Jeonghan’s easy affection that always makes Seokmin’s heart beat too fast. “Just.” He swallows. “Just slowly?”

“Mm, of course.” Jeonghan places a kiss on Seokmin’s right cheek, one hand coming up to gently squeeze the left.

And maybe Seokmin should’ve thought twice when he said _slowly_ , because slowly for Jeonghan means teasing fingers, gentle bites to Seokmin’s inner thighs, sloppy kisses pressed into Seokmin’s skin. It’s Seokmin panting softly, sweat beading at his temples. It’s using all his willpower to not just start rutting against the soft material of the hotel comforter.

So when Jeonghan _finally_ licks between his cheeks again and flicks his tongue over Seokmin’s entrance, Seokmin can’t stop the low moan that escapes him.

Seokmin really didn’t know what to expect, but he loves this. Jeonghan’s eager tongue lapping at him and the way he presses in closer, moaning into his skin like _he’s_ the one being pleasured.

“Ah!” Seokmin cries out softly when Jeonghan’s teeth graze against his skin, then he uses his heads to spread Seokmin apart and circles Seokmin’s hole with the tip of his tongue, teasing but never breaching.

“Get on your knees.” Jeonghan pulls back abruptly, his voice thick with arousal. His hands are at Seokmin’s hips again, helping him up as Seokmin scrambles to comply, pressing his face further into the pillow, suddenly shy with how exposed he feels now.

Jeonghan is quiet, for a minute, and Seokmin can practically feel his eyes roaming over him. A sight exclusively for Yoon Jeonghan. He arches his back a little.

Jeonghan slaps his ass lightly in response, and Seokmin gasps.

“Like that?” Jeonghan teases, and Seokmin is so sure he’s smirking.

Seokmin whines, because he can’t seem to form actual words right now.

And Jeonghan doesn’t waste any time after that.

He’s precise, determined with the way laps at Seokmin, humming when finally he pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle and licks into him, fucking Seokmin with his tongue. It feels filthy and wet, and Seokmin’s insides are burning up, and his thighs are shaking, but he doesn’t want Jeonghan to ever stop.

And he cries out, long and broken, when Jeonghan wraps on hand around his cock, his thumb rubbing over Seokmin’s head, spreading the precum that had gathered there.

“Hyung, _please_ ,” he whimpers, then bites down on the blanket when he hears a soft pop and feels a wet finger press into him along with Jeonghan’s tongue. He moans again, voice muffled, “ _Jeonghan._ ”

“I want to hear you,” Jeonghan says lightly, like he isn’t completely ruining Seokmin with his skilled fingers and devilish tongue.

Seokmin doesn’t think their neighbors want to hear him, but he can’t stop himself from groaning anyway, hips twitching when Jeonghan’s tongue joins his finger again.

And really, Seokmin is surprised he lasted this long, trembling when he releases all over the bed with a cry. He collapses onto the mattress as soon as Jeonghan pulls his finger out and takes in a shaky breath.

It takes a moment -- to float back down from his high, shifting into a more comfortable position. He peers over his shoulder, then licks his lips when he finds Jeonghan’s boxers pushed down around his thighs, cock hard and leaking.

“Hyung…” Seokmin sits up slowly, eyes never leaving Jeonghan’s cock, the way his pretty fingers look wrapped around it. He licks his lips. “Hyung, let me.”

He gently tugs at Jeonghan, urging him to lay down with a soft smile, then presses a kiss to Jeonghan’s hip.

Seokmin licks his lips again, mouth watering a little at the perfect curve of Jeonghan’s cock, and kisses the veins on the underside before taking him into his mouth. He can’t help but smile a little, at the familiar weight against his tongue, then bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks, relishing the breathy sounds that leave Jeonghan’s lips.

He hums when a hand comes down, Jeonghan's fingers curling into his hair, and goes a little faster, blushing at the sloppy sounds.

“Babe,” Jeonghan groans softly. He tightens his grip as Seokmin takes him all the way, nose brushing against Jeonghan’s trimmed hairs. Tears prick at Seokmin’s eyes for a moment, but he stays in place, moaning and working his throat around him. “Baby, I’m close.”

Seokmin pulls up with a gasp, staring at the string of spit that connects his lips to Jeonghan’s cock for a second.

He uses his hand to help Jeonghan finish (he still isn’t great with the whole swallowing thing) and leans up and catches Jeonghan’s lips with his own, pumping his hand quickly and twisting his wrist, swallowing all of Jeonghan’s moans instead.

Jeonghan bites down hard on Seokmin’s lower lip when he cums, releasing all over his own belly and Seokmin’s hand.

His fingers are still in Seokmin’s hair, and he wraps his other arm around him, keeping Seokmin close, breath intermingling. “We should clean up,” Jeonghan mumbles, lips curling up into the fond smile Seokmin has always adored.

Seokmin nods, then giggles softly when neither of them actually make a move. Jeonghan snorts and presses a lazy kiss to Seokmin’s cheek.

 _I love you_ , is what Seokmin wants to say. But it’s too intimate for right now, and Jeonghan would know he means more than the way he loves the other members. It’s tricky: navigating feelings when he isn’t completely sure how he should be feeling in the first place, what he’s allowed to feel. A wave of exhaustion tugs at Seokmin’s eyelids. It had been a long day, even without official schedules. He pecks Jeonghan’s lips and smiles when Jeonghan snuggles closer, tanging their limbs just enough for them to still be comfortable. “Sweet dreams, hyung.”

“Good night, baby.”

And Seokmin falls asleep, lulled by Jeonghan’s soft breaths and tender fingers stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, iva, for being the reason i wrote this. but also. im sorry


End file.
